


It All Started One Night

by GoddessofBeautyandLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBeautyandLove/pseuds/GoddessofBeautyandLove
Summary: Draco came back to Hogwarts looking for closure, not a new boyfriend. Harry only came because Hermione made him. Soon, they find their schedules intertwined, and a night changes everything.





	It All Started One Night

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I took a long break. I was very stressed and had too much on my plate. But I'm back! I'm giving this work a makeover. I won't be posting as frequently. But it will be better quality.

The summer was very hard. Draco had been not doing well. At school, he wore a mask of stability, but over the summer, the mask crumbled to pieces. He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. He lost about 20 pounds. His already slim figure was malnourished. You could see his bones. He spent those warm month sitting in the bay window of his new room. He no longer went into his old room. The memories in that room were too vivid. Memories of the dark days that he spent hoping that he could live until Voldemort was vanquished, or that he would die a swift death. During those times, he would stay quiet and only active in pastimes that were forced upon him. He mostly stayed in that room. So the evocations were graphic and almost real. So, he moved into one of the many guest rooms in the Manor. A room with a bay window. When Draco got the letter from McGonagall, he was horrified.

_**Mr. Malfoy,** _

_**I am writing to personally invite you to join the rest of your classmates for Eighth Year at Hogwarts. You may be confused as to why I am allowing you to come back, but I see no reason for you to not come back. In fact, I expect your presence at Hogwarts on September 1st. You have been tried by the Ministry of Magic, and found innocent. That is proof enough for me that you should be allowed back to school. Everyone deserves an education, and you are no different. I know you must want to wallow in self-pity, but there will be none of that.** _

_**The New Hogwarts Headmistress,** _

_**Minerva McGonagall** _

McGonagall was forcing him to face his peers. The peers that hated him. The ones that want him dead. The peers that blamed him for every loved one's death the peers that would kill him if they even saw him open his mouth. She was forcing him to go to school with those people. Why wouldn't he be scared?

 

...

 

Harry and Ginny just weren't meant to be. She grieved by doing things that were reckless and fun. Harry grieved by staying in bed all day and brooding. They were just too different. He couldn't be with someone who couldn't understand what he was going through. Ginny lost her brother, but Harry lost everyone, including himself. His entire life, he had a part of Voldemort in him. He couldn't possibly know whether everything he has done was Voldemort's influence. That thought destroyed him. So, he stayed in bed staring at the wall, only eating when his friends stopped by with food . Which was every other day. He didn't sleep, or move. The nightmares were painted with the blood of everyone who had died for him and his cause. Their ghosts haunted every dark corner of his mind. So, when Hermione and Ron brought food, they soon learned to bring coffee, and sometimes Stay Awake Potion. The summer was long, and suffocating. Harry was itching to get to school. To get his mind off all of the dark, consuming thoughts in his head. So when he got the letter it was a relief.

_**Mr.Potter,** _

_**I am writing to inform you that you will be in attendance of Eighth Year at Hogwarts. There will be no arguing this point. I shall see you on September 1st.** _

_**McGonagall** _

The owl that brought the letter, and the letter itself, said everything. She had became the new Headmistress. The owl was flashy, and the letter demanding. McGonagall had always been demanding, and might he say bossy, but now she had even more power to yield. So she was not a force to be reckoned with. So, Harry was going back to Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again for the long sabbatical.


End file.
